Kung Fu Panda Anime
by PandaSylwia1
Summary: Ta opowieść będzie o 16-letnim Po, który idzie do Jadeitowego Liceum. Ciekawe co go spotka w roku 2014 we wrześniu. Życzę miłego czytania :)
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

Hej wszystkim, nazywam się Po Ping. Mieszkam razem z moją mamą Renci w Dolinie Spokoju. Jest rok 2014. Mam 16 lat. Jutro idę do Jadeitowego liceum.

Jestem trochę podenerwowany, ale jakoś to przeżyje Mam nadzieję… Hehe… :D Od razu jak pójdę do liceum to zapiszę się do Klubu Kung Fu. Chcę zdobyć najwyższą rangę czyli „Smoczy Wojownik". Nikt jeszcze nie zdobył tej rangi i ja chciałbym być jako pierwszy. Podobno jeden z mistrzów którzy założyli ten klub zwie się Shifu, jeden z nauczycieli w Jadeitowym liceum.

Jaką muzykę słucham? Różne, każda jest inna, ale najbardziej lubię piosenkę „Open Window" i „Bad Boy". Czy mam Feica? Oczywiście :) Mam Facebooka. Jestem żarłokiem? No pewnie, jestem pandą. Jakie lubię filmy? Najbardziej lubię komedia, romans, dramat i przygoda. W czym chodzę? W zwykłych spodenkach, ale do Jadeitowego liceum trzeba chodzić w mundurku. (Ja i tak noszę tylko dolną część mundurka)

No dobra, muszę iść spać jest 1:30 w nocy, a ja nadal nie śpię, a jutro idę pierwszy raz do liceum. Dobranoc wszystkim :D

**I co fajny prolog? Tak więc Po jest nastolatkiem mieszkającym w czasach teraźniejszych. Myślę że fajny pomysł. Tak, tutaj też będzie Tygrysica :) Ta opowieść będzie zawierała też Kung Fu. Opowieść będzie przede wszystkim o romansie i komedii. Mam bardzo dużo pomysłów do tej historii (nie bójcie się Kung Fu Panda 3 będę też pisać) Proszę bardzo o Opinię !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pierwszy dzień w liceum (Goście?)**

Z nad horyzontu wychodziło słońce. Tego dnia był piękny poranek. Po spał bardzo spokojnie i śnił o przyjemnych rzeczach. Była godzina 7:55, gdy przez dom przeszedł krzyk.  
>-Po wstawaj! Spóźnisz się do szkoły!- Krzyczała Renci, robiąc porządki.<br>Budzik po, który był w kształcie pandy, dzwonił już od dobrej godziny. Po leniwie przeciągnął się na łóżku i spojrzał na budzik ze zmrużonymi oczami.  
>-Ehh… Co?! Spóźnię się do szkoły!- wykrzyczał i prędko wstał z łóżka.<br>Szybko się przebrał w studenckie spodnie, zabrał swoją teczkę z książkami, wybiegł ze swojego pokoju i zaczął pędzić po schodach.  
>-Mamo, czemu nie obudziłaś mnie wcze-e… - Po przewrócił się na schodach i bardzo mocno trzasną o podłogę. - Ała! – zaczął głośno krzyczeć.<br>-Nic ci nie jest?- Spytała się zmartwiona Renci i podbiegła do swojego syna.  
>-Nie… nic mi… nie jest.- Powiedział Po, ale ledwo wstał z podłogi.<br>-Masz tutaj drugie śniadanie i biegnij, bo się spóźnisz.- Mówiła z uśmiechem Renci, podając mu jedzenie.  
>-Dobrze mamo.- Uśmiechnął się Po- Ah! Muszę iść. Wychodzę!<br>Po szybko biegł. Szkoła była sześć ulic dalej od jego domu. Już prawie był przy szkole.  
>Biegnąc był bardzo zamyślony i gdy dotarł do bramy szkoły, to na kogoś wpadł. Po i tej osobie wypadły wszystkie książki.<br>Osobą na którą wpadł, był nie kto inny jak chiński południowy tygrys. Z całą pewnością była to dziewczyna.  
>Miała na sobie mundurek szkolny, czyli czarną spódnicę, białą bluzkę z czerwoną chustą na szyi i czarne pantofelki.<br>-Oh… Przepraszam Cię. Ale ze mnie gapa. Hehe. – Po szybko wsadził swoje książki do teczki. Podał dziewczynie rękę, żeby pomóc jej wstać.  
>-Nie potrzebuję pomocy.- Dziewczyna odsunęła od siebie rękę Po, wstała i odeszła.<br>Po przez chwilę patrzył się na dziewczynę, a potem skierował wzrok na ulicę i zobaczył swoją kuzynkę Shuilian po drugiej stronie.  
>-Siemaneczko Po!- Wykrzyczała Shuilian, machając przy tym ręką. Przeszła na drugą stronę ulicy.<br>-Cześć Shuilian.- Uśmiechnął się Po.  
>-No, wiedziałam, że będziesz miał lepszy wynik ode mnie na egzaminie.- Stwierdziła Shuilian.<br>-No co? To, że jesteś starsza ode mnie o rok, to nie znaczy, że nie mogę mieć lepszych wyników.- Stwierdził obojętnie Po.  
>-No, mieć drugi najlepszy wynik na egzaminie w Chinach, to nie lada wyczyn.- Poklepała Po po plecach.<br>-Mam pytanie. Co to za dziewczyna?- Wskazał na dziewczynę na którą wpadł.  
>-Ona… Poczekaj, muszę sobie przypomnieć.- Shuilian myślała i myślała, aż po chwili sobie przypomniała.- Wiem kto to.<br>-To mów.- Po był zniecierpliwiony.  
>-Ma na imię Tygrysica. Zdała egzamin na 100%. Uczy się kung fu od dzieciństwa. Jest zaadoptowaną córką wicedyrektora Shifu, nauczyciela chemii i kung fu.- Podała informację dla Po.- I wiem też, że Tygrysica ma łaskotki.<br>-To ona miała 100% na egzaminie?!- Po był pod wrażeniem.  
>-No tak.- Odpowiedziała Shuilian.<br>-Jest dosyć ładna.- Stwierdził Po.  
>-Ulala, zabujałeś się? Hm?- Shuilian wpatrywała się w Po z ciekawością.<br>-Co? Nie… Co ty… sobie myślisz.- Po złapał się za głowę.  
>-Mhm… Jeszcze zobaczymy.- Puknęła Po w głowę.- A teraz chodźmy na lekcję.<br>-No dobrze.  
>Po poszedł do Sali 1-3, a Shuilian do sali 2-2. Wychowawczynią Po była Mei- Ling. Podobno Mei-Ling kocha się w Shifu.<br>W jego klasie była Tygrysica, która siedziała w trzeciej ławce przy oknie. Tygrysica patrzyła w okno rozmyślając nad czymś.  
>Jego wychowawczyni Mei-Ling przeglądała karty. Po chwili zauważyła, że Po wszedł do klasy.<br>-Po, ty siedzisz z Tygrysicą. Proszę, siadaj.- Wskazała na Tygrysicę.  
>-Dobrze, Pani Mei-Ling.<br>Po przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Tygrysicę, a potem podszedł do ławki. Kiedy usiadł Tygrysica spojrzała na niego złowieszczym wzrokiem. „Dlaczego się ona na mnie patrzy jakby miała mnie zaraz zabić." Pomyślał przestraszony Po, gdy przeszły go dreszcze.  
>Po siedmiu godzinach lekcji Po ulżyło, że już Tygrysica nie rzuca mu takich spojrzeń. Po chwili chodzenia po korytarzu, Po zauważył Shuilian.<br>-Shuilian, pójdziesz ze mną zapisać się do klubu kung fu?- spytał Po.  
>-Klub kung fu dzisiaj jeszcze nie jest otwarty.- Oznajmiła Shuilian.- Otwarty będzie po weekendzie, w poniedziałek.<br>-Aha… Cóż, poczekam.- Po był zawiedziony, bo był wielkim fanem tej sztuki walki.- Shuilian, czasami na lekcji Tygrysica patrzy się na mnie złowrogo.  
>-Na mnie raz też tak się patrzyła. Ona ma raczej takie spojrzenie.- Stwierdziła Shuilian.<br>-A mnie aż dreszcze przeszły, brrr…- Sierść Po stanęła dęba.- Ale uważam, że jak lepiej ją poznam to nie będzie się tak na mnie patrzeć.  
>-Nie wiem czy da się ją poznać. Ona podobno jest bardzo, bardzo silna. I jak ktoś ją zdenerwuje to potrafi tak przywalić, że trzeba od razu jechać do szpitala.<br>-A ja mam się zamiar z nią kiedyś zmierzyć.- Powiedział szczęśliwie Po. (Notka bety: Szczerze to myślałam, że zamiast 'zmierzyć' powie 'ożenić'. Głupi nadzieje.)  
>-I ty się cieszysz?- Shuilian wytrzeszczyła oczy.<br>-No, myślę że dam radę. Kaboom i do przodu z tym koksem. Łajacia!- Po wykonał parę trików kung fu.  
>Doszli już do bramy szkoły.<br>-No dobrze, to ja lecę. Pa!- Shuilian pobiegła do swojego domu.  
>-Papa, Shuilian.- Po spokojnie szedł ścieżką.<br>Kiedy dotarł do domu Renci robiła już kolację.  
>-Wróciłem!- Krzyknął wesoło Po.<br>-To dobrze synku, zjesz kolację?- Spytała uśmiechnięta Renci.  
>-No oczywiście!- Po skakał z radości.<br>Gdy Po zjadł już pyszną i wspaniale pachnącą kolację, poszedł na górę do swojego pokoju.  
>-Dobranoc synku.<br>-Dobranoc mamo.  
>Po z samego rana usłyszał czyjeś mruczenie. Kiedy otworzył klejące się oczy to nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Myślał, że miał halucynację, ale jednak nie. Ktoś spał obok niego i się do niego tulił. Tym kimś była Tygrysica! „Jak to? To nie możliwe? Co ja robiłem wczoraj w nocy!?"- Po przelatywały przed oczami złe myśli. „O mój boże, Chyba nie…" pomyślał i się zawstydził. Kiedy Tygrysica się obudziła to przez chwilę patrzyli się na siebie przestraszonym wzrokiem.<br>-AAAAAAAA!- Wykrzyczeli razem.  
><strong>I co? Fajny rozdział? Ohoho Tygrysica? Co ona tam robiła? Jak myślicie? Tak więc Tygrysica obudziła się w obcym domu i to przy okazji tuląc się do pandy XD Co byście wy zrobili w takiej sytuacji, gdybyście obudzili się w obcym domu? Myślę że fajny pomysł i komiczny XD Proszę bardzo o OPNIĘ!<br>Beta - Pani Keczup/Lawlietta/Yalishan (niedługo zmieniam nazwę na którąś z tych, więc piszę wszystkie XD): A więc muszę powiedzieć, że nie było tak źle. Powiem, że było nawet nieźle. Przyjemne mi się poprawiało, bo historia bardzo interesująca. Z taką ilością pomysłów to wystarczy, że jeszcze trochę podrośniesz i nie będziesz potrzebowała bety. Shuilian świetna. Wygląda mi na tą chodzącą encyklopedię, haha. Ti i jej wzrok – bezcenny. Nie wiem co sądzić o tej końcówce. Co ty wymyśliłaś? :D**


End file.
